Forbidden Love
by mixkst
Summary: Snippets of Mike Chang and Blaine Anderson's complicated relationship. Drabbles. Mike/Blaine slash.
1. Kiss me

"What are you doing, Mike?" Blaine's breath hitched as Mike pulled him close, their hips colliding beautifully. Everyone else had gone home and Blaine thought he was the only one left in the choir room when Mike approached him.

"Kiss me," Mike whispered, his lips a few millimeters from Blaine's, the proximity so tempting Blaine almost closed the distance between them. This little dance they'd been doing around each other for weeks now had come to its peak, as expected. It was dangerous, Blaine knew that from the very beginning, but he still went with it, unable to get off the crazy train that is Mike Chang.

"We shouldn't," Blaine breathed out, not moving an inch from the warmth procured by the other boy. Kurt seemed like such a distant thought at the moment, not strong enough to bother Blaine.

"We should," Mike replied, hands cupping Blaine's face and lips finally caressing his. Heart pounding furiously against his chest, Blaine lost himself in Mike and kissed back, winding his arms tightly around Mike's lean body.

Blaine let out a burst of laughter as they pulled away, his chest feeling so light he felt like kissing Mike again. Right now he didn't care about Kurt. He didn't care about Tina. Or anyone else, for that matter. All he cared about was Mike.


	2. Cheating cheaters

Blaine finds himself pinned against the wall as soon as his bedroom door is shut and locked, his shirt quickly discarded and his skin exposed to the chilly autumn air. Mike warms him up fast, his teeth nibbling at Blaine's neck, their chests pressed together.

An alarm goes off in Blaine's mind, reminding him how wrong this is but his body refuses to listen and moves on its own, his hands coming up Mike's strong back, his hips brushing up and down Mike's groin and Blaine's eyes roll back in sheer euphoria.

"You do realize we're both cheating, yeah?" Blaine manages to say between kisses, all the while undressing Mike so that their naked torsos can finally meet.

"I don't care," Mike covers his mouth to shut him up, Blaine suspects but he doesn't protest. They fall in his bed in a tangle of limbs and rut against each other like wild animals. Blaine is so excited and completely lost in the moment that the guilt and the realization of what he's done come all crashing down on him even harder. As they lay naked on his bed after what Blaine has to describe as the best sex he's ever had—which isn't difficult to proclaim since this was his first time—Blaine finally comes to terms with what a mistake he's just made. He's dating Kurt. Mike's dating Tina. This is twice as bad and there's no undoing what they just did.

"Blaine, stop worrying," Mike mumbles and rolls on his side, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Michael, we're cheating cheaters," Blaine says, meeting his lover's gaze. His beautiful brown gaze, might he add.

"Maybe," Mike pulls him even closer and entangles their legs together. "Maybe cheating on our boyfriends/girlfriends is wrong, but us? We're not wrong."

In that instant, Blaine believes him. He doesn't feel bad about liking Mike, he doesn't feel wrong. He feels right. This feels right, Blaine thinks as he takes Mike's hand in his. Mike's blinding smile is enough to convince him.

So yeah, they're cheating cheaters. But they're right for each other.


	3. First date

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Blaine couldn't stop grinning, his eyes never leaving Mike's who was sitting across from him at their dinner table. The place was nice and quiet, with dim lights and nice classical music. Mike chose the Italian restaurant and Blaine was more than pleased with Mike's choice. Blaine would've gone anywhere, really, he was just glad Mike had said yes to this date. Their first date.

"Well, get used to it," Mike said as he took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it lightly, causing Blaine's heart to jump excitedly. Mike raised his glass, prompting Blaine to do the same, "To our first date, the first of many others to come."

"To us," Blaine added, clinking their glasses lightly before taking a sip.

"Good evening, boys."

Blaine turned his head so fast he felt dizzy, his gaze settling on one pissed-looking Rachel Berry and one uncomfortable Finn. Eyes widening in horror, Blaine froze, unable to process what was happening.

"Um, hi Rachel, Finn," Mike said, clearing his throat and retreating his hand from Blaine's. Blaine could barely muster up an embarrassed "hi".

"Well, don't you two look cozy, it almost looks like you are on a date," Rachel said accusingly, hands on her hips. Finn settled with a glare, directed mainly at Blaine but he remained silent.

"You know what?" Mike grabbed Blaine's hand again, taking him aback. Blaine looked at him, questioning him silently but all he got from Mike was a reassuring look. "Yes, Rachel, this is a date. Our first date, as a matter of fact."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Rachel hissed. "Did you break up with Tina, Mike? What about you Blaine, did you break up with Kurt too?"

"Rachel, I'll politely ask you to leave us alone, this is none of your business," Mike stood up, holding her gaze steadily. The tension was palpable and Blaine's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to pass out any moment. Eventually, Finn dragged her away and they left the restaurant altogether, at which point Blaine could finally breathe calmly again. After all the sneaking around, the secret meetings, they finally got busted. It had to happen at some point, Blaine guessed. He just wished it didn't happen on their first date.

"Blaine," Mike's soothing voice brought him back to reality and he met Mike's concerned brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Blaine said, mortified by his useless silence before Rachel's judgmental accusations.

"Don't be," Mike grabbed his hand again, intertwining their fingers together and smiling softly at him. "We'll be okay. Blaine, I love you."

"I..." Blaine was in shock, tears rendering his sight blurry. He didn't think he could feel any happier at the moment. "I love you too."


	4. Sleep numbers

"Blaine?"

"Mhh?"

"I have a confession to make," Mike said, his fingers continuously combing Blaine's silky hair. They were lying comfortably in bed with Blaine in his arms, head resting on his chest.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, failing to hide the concern in his voice.

"I don't like your bed."

"What?" Blaine shifted, resting on his elbow and looking up at him with a confused expression written on his face.

"It's too soft," Mike explained, offering Blaine a weak smile. But seriously, Blaine's bed really was too soft, it did not support his back _at all_. He wondered how Blaine could even sleep in this quicksand. Mike hadn't really slept through a whole night with Blaine yet but if-no, _when _he did, he didn't think he'd be able to get any sleep.

"Oh," Blaine settled back in his arms, nuzzling up against his chest. "We'll just..I don't know, maybe we should get a sleep number bed."

"Okay," Mike said, even though he very well knew sleep number beds cost a fortune. For now, he would just revel in the comfort of having Blaine all to himself. The storm was coming and Mike was keen on enjoying the little time they had left.


	5. Frowned upon

Blaine takes a deep breath as he sees Kurt enter the coffeehouse, his heart pounding fast and strong in anxiety. He feels horrible for doing this but he has to, he cannot live a lie any longer. He and Mike agreed to do this at the same time. Somewhere right now, Mike is breaking up with Tina and Blaine can't help but wonder how Mike's handling things.

"Hey, babe," Kurt sneaks a kiss out of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"You what?"<p>

"I...I'm in love with Blaine," Mike gulps down, looking up at Tina's crushed face. She knows from that moment on that it's over between them.

"Did you two...did you cheat on me?"

Mike can only nod in response, his throat going dry all of a sudden. "I'm so sorry, Tina, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Right, of course, like you never meant to sleep with him!" Tina's outburst startles him, she's standing up, pointing at him, anger written all over her features now. "Oh my God, what about Kurt? Did he cheat on Kurt?"

Mike remains silent, unable to respond. He never thought it would be that hard to confront her like this.

"So that's why you wanted to meet? To break up?"

"Yeah," Mike finally says after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Fine, we're _done._"

* * *

><p>When Mike catches a glimpse of Blaine in the hallway the next day, he finally feels the tension from yesterday fade out and runs to his now official boyfriend's side. Blaine hugs him back tightly, head buried in his neck.<p>

"Hi," Mike says, breathing in Blaine's enticing scent and running his hand through Blaine's dry hair. He loves the soft and silky texture of Blaine's gel-free hair, he always has.

"Hey," Blaine greets him with a peck on the lips and just like that, the day seems to be brighter. They don't share any classes at all today but it's okay, they are now free to be together.

"See you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

They have the decency to enter the choir room separately, knowing very well that by now, everyone's aware of their situation. And they're not cruel enough to rub it in Kurt's and Tina's faces. They've gotten the evil eye all day, but it's ten times worse in glee club. Even Mr Shue seems pissed at them. The only comfort Mike has is knowing Blaine is going through this with him. They're in this together.

"Mr. Shue, I've prepared a song for today," Tina stands up before Rachel has a chance to but even the diva of their club seems resigned to leave the spotlight today. How nice of her.

"Sure, go ahead Tina," Mr. Shue complies all too willingly, glancing at Mike and Blaine before sitting down among the other members.

Tina performs _Revenge _by Taylor Swift with quite an angsty twist, the words spit out at Blaine with so much hatred that Mike almost wants to slap her for taking it out on his boyfriend. Kurt doesn't speak out at all, he remains stoic the whole time and doesn't look at either one of them.

Brittany isn't even in glee club anymore, having with Santana to join Mercedes in their new group. She's always been special to him. His dance partner. His best friend. Halfway through the day's session, Mike's willpower runs out and he moves to sit next to Blaine, holding his hand, seeking comfort from the only person who's not mad at him right now. He knew this would happen, he knew people would turn against them and he hates to see how hurt Blaine is from all the drama. Mike doesn't mind the glaring, the gossiping, etc. as long as he has Blaine by his side. And he hopes he can be enough for Blaine too.

"I love you," he whispers in Blaine's ear and earns a kiss on the cheek for that, causing him to smile secretly. Or at least, as secretly as it can be.


	6. A Beautiful Idea

Blaine gets out of French class as fast as he can, going straight to his boyfriend.

"I'm sick of being the school pariahs," Blaine heaves a tired sigh as he wraps his arms around Mike's waist, burying his nose in his boyfriend's neck. It's been yet another long day at McKinley, another day of social ostracism, a week after their respective breakups.

"It's going to be ok," Mike whispers, his hand rubbing Blaine's back soothingly. "Come on, let's go back to my place."

Hand in hand, they walk to Mike's car, the crowd of students indifferent to them. Mike's lost a lot of friends because of him and he hates it. He's seen very few people talk to Mike lately, meaning only Brittany and Santana. The guys on the football team have stopped talking to Mike and even though he hides it well, Blaine knows Mike is affected by all this drama too. Blaine's not used to being hated by everyone. He's used to being loved by everyone.

"Blaine?" Mike asks, his eyes flickering briefly to meet Blaine's before settling back on the road ahead.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Dalton?" The question takes Blaine by surprise. He's been afraid to admit it out loud, but he does. Oh how he does miss Dalton. He wants nothing more than get the hell out of McKinley and go back to his old friends.

"I do," he replies softly, melancholia washing over him as he thinks about his old school.

"What do you think about going back to Dalton?" Mike asks him, looking him straight in the eye and Blaine can hear the tremble in Mike's voice.

"Um...I don't know," Blaine says even though he does know very well what he wants. If not for Mike, he would already be back at Dalton Academy.

"My...my dad wants to send me there."

"Are you serious?" Blaine can already see it. It flashes through his mind quickly, the idea of roaming the hallways of Dalton with Mike by his side, of being surrounded by his old friends again.

"Yes," Mike answers him. "Would you..."

"Yes!" Blaine cuts him off enthusiastically. "Um, I mean, if that's what you want. How do you feel about going to Dalton?"

"I honestly don't know," Mike says, a little sadness in his voice. Blaine knows Mike's relationship with his father is complicated, to say the least. One of the many reasons that got them so close in the first place. Daddy issues.

"Michael, no matter what you decide, I want you to know I'm always going to be there with you, ok?" Blaine says as he squeezes Mike's thigh. "The only reason I'm still at Mckinley right now is you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Mike smiles softly, covering Blaine's hand with his. "I'll think about it."

Blaine hopes Mike does decide to take up on his father's offer. Being back at Dalton with Mike is such a beautiful idea.


	7. Fresh Start

Stepping over the threshold of the school's main entrance is frightening and exciting all at once. Mike fiddles with his blue blazer, unused to the material he's now adorning. This is for the best, he reminds himself. His academics can only improve here at Dalton Academy and his father can only be pleased by this outcome. The fact that he's now in boarding school means he will get his father off his back. At least, most of the time.

Blaine tugs at his hand, leading him through corridors and various rooms. He hasn't seen Blaine so happy for a while and the smile on his boyfriend's face is enough to comfort him in his decision. Leaving the New Directions was hard, but necessary.

_"I have an announcement to make," Mike said as he entered the choir room where everyone was already seated, Blaine by his side. _

_"Yes, Mike?" Mr. Shue turned to him, his lips forming a soft smile, making Mike a little more at ease. Mr. Shue turned out to be quite supportive of him and Blaine when most of the other glee club members were ignoring them at best. Kurt avoided them like the plague and Tina came down from her high horse after the first week and opted for Kurt's approach. Only Puck and Quinn were actually nice from time to time and Mike was glad to still have Puck as a friend._

_"Well, Blaine and I," he started to say, taking hold of Blaine's hand to give himself strength. "Blaine and I are transferring to Dalton Academy next week."_

_"What?" Rachel stood up, ready to go on a rant. "Are you kidding?"_

_"No, this is serious," Blaine responded, inching closer to Mike. "We realize how our very own presence here in the club is disturbing everyone and messing up all the established dynamics. So, we've decided to transfer to Dalton Academy."_

_"Come on, guys, you can't be serious," Puck said, stepping towards them. "Mike, man, what about the team?"_

_"And what about the musical? Blaine, you're the male lead!" Rachel added. "We can't suffer any more desertion, we've already lost Mercedes, Santana and Brittany."_

_"You're on the musical too, Mike," Artie joined in as well._

_"Okay, all of you just stop!" Mike shouted over all of their voices. "This decision has already been made, this is not debatable. We're leaving, whether you like it or not-which, I am sure, some of you do."_

_"That's not true," Kurt spoke up, looking straight at Mike. _

_"Come on, Mike," Blaine whispered, tugging at his hand to leave. _

_"Without Mike and Blaine we are doomed you guys," Mike heard Rachel say as he glanced back one last time, catching Mr. Shue's disappointed face. In that instant, Mike felt a fierce sentiment of satisfaction, a perverted rage inside of him that felt like revenge had been achieved. And maybe it had. For all the crap he and Blaine had been through the last couple weeks, he was glad that they could get back at them. Rachel was right, without Mike's dancing and without Blaine's angelic voice, the New Directions were doomed. Another part of him though was pained at this turn of events. He wished it hadn't come to such extreme measures, wished everything had worked out but it hadn't. _

"Hey, Michael, are you okay?" Blaine's voice snaps him out of his thoughts as they enter their bedroom. The room is very nice, in complete continuity with the rest of the school's fancy architecture. They'll have to scoot the two single beds together though but that's not a major issue.

"Yes, I was just thinking," Mike replies, slumping down on his back on one of the beds, Blaine following suit after him.

"Don't worry, it's going to be great," Blaine says, sliding a leg over his and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Move a little, this bed is tiny and I'm about to fall off the edge."

"That's gotta be all the extra-sugared lattes you drink all the time," Mike teases as he scoots a little for Blaine get a better grip on him.

"Are you saying I'm fat, Michael Chang Jr?" Blaine fakes an offended tone, jerking his head up from Mike's chest.

"Of course not, dear," Mike grins, capturing Blaine's lips in a quick kiss, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You're perfect."

"Nice save," Blaine mumbles, resting his head down on Mike's chest again.

"Do we have to attend classes today?" Mike asks, feeling sleep take over menacingly, especially with Blaine's warm body wrapped around him.

"We don't have to," Blaine answers sleepily. "We can always start fresh tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Mike says, securing an arm around Blaine's shoulders. The two of them are heavy sleepers and the fact that they're falling asleep at 8 o'clock in the morning is enough evidence to prove that point.


	8. Warbler

Mike inhaled deeply, his hands shaking with excitement as he stood in front of the double doors. Classes so far had gone great and Mike really felt like he learnt things here at Dalton Academy, the bar was set so much higher than in McKinley. No wonder his dad wanted to send him here.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting," Blaine's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his boyfriend worriedly. He had no idea what to expect. Would he be welcomed? Or would he be politely rejected? He's not a great singer, it's a known fact. His talent relies in dancing. And for the New Directions, it was enough.

"Michael, I know you're nervous but you really have nothing to worry about," Blaine took his shaking hand, the grip steadying, soothing. Blaine was his anchor, his rock. He didn't think he'd bare well here without Blaine. "They're going to be in awe when you show them your amazing dance moves."

"Blaine, I can dance for sure, but the warblers are singers above all—"

"And you have an angelic voice, and I'm not saying this just because I get to sleep with you," Blaine cut him off, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I forget how romantic you can be sometimes," Mike said drily, earning a light punch for that remark.

"Now come on, they're waiting for us," Blaine offered him a comforting smile before pushing the doors open.

"Well, gentlemen, please welcome back an old friend, Blaine Anderson," one brown-haired guy said from his seat at what Mike assumed was the council desk. "And a new addition to our club, Michael Chang Jr."

The Warblers cheered and all came around Blaine, welcoming him back like a true hero while Mike stood back, watching Blaine radiating with happiness as he was surrounded by his old friends.

"Hi, I'm Nick," Mike turned to his right, looking up at the guy who introduced him to the rest of the club. "As president of the council, I wanted to personally welcome you, Michael,"

"Thank you," Mike replied, shaking Nick's hand. "But you can call me Mike, Michael is my father." He was used to being called Mike and up until Blaine, only his parents called him by his full name. He sort of liked that only Blaine called him Michael, it was always something that was just theirs and that he cherished. Something he wasn't ready to let go of. Others came to greet him, some even remembering him from last year's sectionals and regionals. As he met Blaine's mischievous gaze from across someone's shoulder, Mike's heart settled to a steady and calmer pace.

He was a Warbler now.


End file.
